The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, to a character converting system of a printer.
A printer with a font memory which stores a character font prints the font (dot pattern) corresponding to the character.
In printing it is sometimes necessary to enlarge characters or to change the configuration of the characters, for example, to invert the characters. In such a case, it is necessary to convert the original character font to another font. In converting, conventionally, the black dot patterns only are converted to obtain another font. However, even if the conversion is restricted only to the black dots, when the size of the specified font is large, or number of the dots in the font is large, it takes a long time to obtain the new font, because the conversion must be made over a plurality of times.